It is proposed to develop a new teaching system which will aid in the presentation of a variety of basic information in physiology and in clinical medicine. The new system which has been designated "The Transcribed Broadcast Demonstration" employs a video tape system in which the conventional picture and sound information are supplemented by the inclusion of three channels of physiological data pertinent to the recorded program material. On replay of the video tape into a TV monitor, the picture and sound are presented to the viewer along with the physiological data which are displayed on a 3 channel graphic recorder or by a record-projecting system. A special multiplexer is used to separate the physiological data from the voice channel. The method, which is applicable to all existing video-tape recorders, will be used to teach a variety of physiological phenomena as well as certain subject matter in clinical medicine. The taped programs will be made available to all who want them. One of the main goals of this proposal is to help close the gap that exists between the available knowledge directly applicable to the delivery of health-care services and those who need it through the creation of a new dynamic communications medium, ideally suited to the teaching of a broad spectrum of medical subject matter to a larger number of medical students and allied health-care personnel. Initially the new medium will be applied to the teaching of cardiovascular physiology; later its use will be explored in other medical and paramedical specialties. In addition, this new communications medium will be used to teach the teachers who instruct in the health-care field.